


［乔弗］一起洗澡吖

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Relationships: Joey/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 4





	［乔弗］一起洗澡吖

年轻人无聊到头的时候会做什么？

“做吗？”弗兰克躺在旅馆柔软的大床上，他像是一摊泥巴一样陷在松软的云朵似的被子里。电视里播着一部老套的言情剧，他没在看，也懒得换台。

“你指什么？”乔伊坐在床边的椅子上磨着他的小刀，他把刀刃侧过来，隔着床帘爬进来的阳光被光滑的刃面反射到天花板上。

“你知道我指什么。”声线上挑，发问者想让对方陷入窘迫的意图暴露无遗。

“那做呗。”他很自然地接上了弗兰克脱线的话题，半点犹豫都没有。他可不再是弗兰克最初认识的那个好对付的乔伊了。

他们好像从没确认过关系，可不知为何他们在苏西和朱莉的眼里早就算是一对儿了。对于他们这些早熟的小孩儿而言，谈及性爱的时候也没那么让人害臊。

毕竟谁先害羞谁就输了。

“我后悔了，当我没说。”床上的人像条回光返照的死鱼一样费力地翻了个身。他忘了乔伊早就被他磨出了和他一样的厚脸皮，没能激起年轻一些的男孩更多的反应，他稍微有些扫兴。

“你怂了你怂了你怂了。”好吧，这平时可是弗兰克的台词，乔伊以牙还牙的手段也许——

“操，你才怂了，做就做，谁上谁下？”

——啧，立竿见影。

“猜拳。”乔伊转着手里的爪子刀，满脸挑衅地俯视床上趴着的领头人，对方翻身坐起直扑过来抢走了他的小刀扔到床头柜上。乔伊任由他宣泄他的小脾气，继续他的规则说明，“你输了就当下面的。”

剪刀对上拳头，弗兰克输了。

他懊恼地抓了抓头发，坐在床边用脚够来了拖鞋站起身，一边嘟囔一边走向浴室。“好好好，那我先洗个澡。”

身后的小男孩似乎觉得赢得还不够彻底，他噗嗤一下笑出了声，补完了因为参与者的着急没说完整的话：“哈，顺便一提，你赢了还得当下面的。”

正拧开浴室门的某人顿住了，他回头呈递给跟他玩心机的小伙伴一个凶狠的眼神。

“干你的，小兔崽子别太狂了。”旋转的门把在他的手中咯咯作响，所幸它足够结实。

“别太狂的是你，你要被小兔崽子干了。”乔伊冲他无辜地摊手，他也从椅子上站起来，在他灼人的视线里大方地开始脱衣服。

他挺满意弗兰克下一秒暴力地拉开门冲进去的反应，随后他发现表现得老奸巨猾一些好像也不错。

对，他装出来的镇定，其实他妈的心都快跳出喉咙了。

他确实玩不过弗兰克，但至少今天，他能从狡猾的头领身上找回来点成年人的尊严。

他深呼吸，悄无声息地迈开步子，准备起下一个突袭。

——————

弗兰克在反省了。

他无比怀念以前的乔伊，那时候他神秘兮兮问他看不看片，他还会茫然地反问那是什么，在他解释给他听的时候，他棕色的皮肤透出来的红色甚是有趣。不过代价是他流了一天鼻血。

现在反而是他让他心跳了。

无所谓，他又没在怕。他一边脱下夹克和裤子打开淋浴间的门一边想，谁先缩谁就输，他们之间的胜负就是这么简单，他有自信把乔伊——

“卧槽卧槽你干嘛进来啊！？”莲蓬头喷出的温热水花洒在他的身体上，他还没来得及享受那份高于体温的舒适热度，淋浴间的玻璃门被拉开，乔伊带着一股冷气挤进了不算宽敞的小空间。

“和你一起洗或者帮你洗，你可以挑。”他靠近弗兰克，不顾对方骂骂咧咧的抗议，伸出双臂把对方湿漉漉的身体圈进赤裸的怀里，在他的下巴搁上弗兰克的肩膀时，弗兰克安静了下来。

热水打湿了乔伊的头发，他怀里的人偏白的肌肤在高温的熏染下染上粉红的颜色，弗兰克的手掌抵着乔伊的胸口，他试着把对方推开，几次使劲未果后他因为别的新发现笑了起来。

“小乔伊啊，你的心跳声不克制一下吗？”他仰起头，对方沾了水的短发蹭的他脸颊痒痒的，他用舌头抹去挂在他耳垂上的水珠，“我都听得到了。”

“你、你的也一样...”很好，他开始脸红了。弗兰克不可能放过乘胜追击的好机会。

“嗯？喜欢在浴室做吗？”他的手向乔伊的下半身探去，他已经有些兴奋起来了。弗兰克故意用手指去撩拨那个完全立起的小家伙，对方时不时轻颤的身体成功让他抛下了对尺寸的惊讶。

他太乐意看到乔伊在他面前手足无措的样子了。他不知道这能不能算是喜欢的一种，不过无论算不算，他都很喜欢他。

“没、没有，不是，我只是...”一时冲动的小袭击反而打乱了自己的步调，他松手正要退开时却被弗兰克勾住脖子拉回来，他一只手托着乔伊的后脑勺迫使他与自己对上视线，另一只手静悄悄地顺着自己的腰线下滑。

“你太着急啦，坏小孩。”他的声音低沉得有些沙哑，手指顺着臀肉的曲度探入那道沟壑，就着洒在他们身上的温水浅浅插进狭小的入口。弗兰克轻咬下唇叹息一声，盛满湿气的眸子映进乔伊的眼中，年轻些的男孩呼吸停滞了几秒，“嗯...我还没准备好呢。”

“你、你别...”他结结巴巴地试图说些调笑的话，他不太习惯和朋友之间的这种暧昧气氛，即使弗兰克和他的关系早就超过了朋友的级别。可是弗兰克先一步用自己的唇堵住了他的声音。唇齿交缠的间隙里弗兰克时不时漏出几声生疏的开拓手法引来的诱人的呻吟。蒸汽升腾，带走了他们之间最后的矜持。

乔伊先坚持不住的。他的欲望磨蹭着弗兰克大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，一改先前的畏缩把自己的朋友逼退到雾气凝结的瓷砖墙面。水蒸气与皮肤接触，聚成水滴从墙面上流下，瓷砖的冰凉让弗兰克不自觉地发着抖，乔伊托着他的大腿抱起他，拉开他为自己开路的手指，牵着他的手环住自己的脖颈。

弗兰克顺从地搂住他，任由自己的身体在对方的力量支撑下离开坚实的地面。莲蓬头里涌出的热水在眼前人深棕色的肉体上打出水花，水珠汇成涓涓细流，散在二人紧贴的胸腹部。乔伊的呼吸有些沉重。

“慢、慢点，我还没完全准备好...”他也不复先前的从容，乔伊的坚挺抵住他穴口柔软的细肉，他抽着气低声提醒这个冲动的家伙。

他本就不是能听进忠告的人，所以他几乎是迫不及待地挺腰把顶端挤进了另一个人的体内，在听到弗兰克的痛呼时他才后知后觉停下了动作。

“啊...抱歉，很痛吗？”他侧过头吻掉弗兰克眼下不知是水是泪的晶莹液体，他对他少有这么温柔的时候，他们之间打打闹闹才是常态，不过这种时候或许调个情才比较应景。

“很痛啊混蛋...你太...你太...”弗兰克的脸颊又红又热，他把头埋进乔伊的锁骨，乔伊用下巴碰碰他发烫的耳朵，想他这样的时候可比他没脸没皮口无遮拦地调戏他时可爱得多。“太...大了...”

说话间乔伊又深入几分，他在任他摆布的头儿耳边不顾形象地坏笑，细微的抽泣声从弗兰克的喉咙里传出，一阵刺痛打断了他诡计得逞的笑声。

“嘿你怎么还咬人呢。”乔伊托着弗兰克大腿的手暗暗发力，报复似地挺腰把自己全部送入，弗兰克大张着嘴仰起头，抽噎着吐出断断续续的脏话。

“啊、操你的、该死...操！咬你一口算是轻的了，你根本不知道这有多疼、呜啊！”他搂着乔伊脖子的手松开去抓挠乔伊的背肌，在他把对方的皮肤挠破之前他体内的坚硬已经开始了让他丧失气力的活塞运动。

“痛的话就咬吧，”乔伊抓着他大腿的手离开，重力的作用下他们二人的结合处更加紧密，他一手搂着弗兰克的腰，另一手捏着他的下巴吻上他的唇瓣。“队长大人，舒服吗？”

舌头撬开早已无力抵抗的牙齿，弗兰克细碎的骂声消失在热情的吻里。他的身体跟随乔伊的冲撞起伏，腾空的双腿起初还在乱蹬乱踢，渐渐地它们垂了下去，只有时不时的抽搐还能作为弗兰克对快感的反馈。

唾液牵拉出细长的银丝，乔伊和他怀里的人一样呼吸紊乱而粗重，他很快找到了能让弗兰克兴奋起来的那个位置，不知轻重的青年人在他的朋友体内横冲直撞，他成功得到了他想要的反应。

“等下等下、等一下啊乔伊，好奇怪、好奇怪...”即使体力被损耗得几近清零，弗兰克还是在那丝如潮水般淹没他大脑的快感涌来时拼了命地挣扎起来，“不要、不要、那里不要、别...停下！”

“可我没有停过呀。”他故意曲解弗兰克的求饶，胯下顶撞的力道又增大了一些，被打乱的喘息显得甜美又悦耳，他掐着弗兰克腰部的手指陷进腰侧的肌肉，愈发接近的临界点加快了他们的节奏。

他最后释放在了他的体内。弗兰克用他仅存的清醒瞪视乔伊的时候，乔伊知道他接下来少不了要给弗兰克掐一顿。

他挺乐意的。他不介意多给弗兰克几次掐他的理由。

不过眼下他还得负责事后清理，他轻轻把弗兰克抱起来的时候才发觉自己由于过度用力有些腰酸背痛。

但他还是凑到怀里的人耳边轻笑对他说。

“辛苦你啦。”


End file.
